One Mission
by musicdreams31
Summary: It only takes one mission to change the course of your life. (Rated T for character death)


She screamed for him to run as the building rumbled.

* * *

"_Alright, guys. This will be the biggest mission of your lives," Mr. Davenport told the four bionic teens. They all nodded and listened to the key instructions of the mission. "There's been a rupture in a pipe at one of my facilities. They've gotten everybody out but I need you three to secure the building. I fit comes crashing down then the explosives in there could take out an entire city," he explained. The teens all grabbed their mission bags and raced out to the transport helicopter. They sat in silence. The ride seemed to take centuries when it was only a matter of mere minutes._

* * *

He turned around, his eyes widening with fear as it ruptured. Dust from the concrete slowly began to pour down as little pebbles fell to the ground. Bree kept screaming for her brother to run, but he was paralyzed with fear. The thought of death coursed through his mind. _No_, he thought. _We are bionic superhumans. We can stop this. _He tried running, but it was like his feet were glued to the pavement. It was no use. His body wasn't reacting. "Get out of there!" Mr. Davenport screamed through the earpiece. Bigger blocks of cement began to tumble down, somehow just missing the bionic boy. As the pieces got larger, Bree and her brothers watched in fear. One mere bionic chip couldn't stop this. It was too much for one boy. The cinder blocks came raining down on him, pushing him to the ground. They screamed out his name. Within seconds he was buried underneath mounds of concrete and steel rods.

The other three bionics raced towards the mound when the rumbling stopped. Bystanders watched from a distance in horror, witnessing the teenager get buried alive. They tried digging him out but it was too much work even with the super strength and super speed.

* * *

His air supply decreased with every passing second. The oxygen turned into carbon dioxide, but never getting more oxygen. He had little time left before it would all end. He lungs were begging for air, trying to get every last molecule of oxygen in the air around them. He inhaled dust from the cement. But the pain in his leg was worse. A steel rod had impaled his thigh, radiating pain throughout his body. He needed his siblings to get him out. He may not be as smart as the other but he knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

The other three teens worked at getting him out. But block after block, they were still layers of concrete from their brother. "Hurry, guys," Bree cried out as she shoved a piece of cement away. They both nodded, not wanting to say anything at all. Grey dust coated their hair and mission suits. There was no telling what color the now ripped mission suits were before; they were shredded and covered in grey dust. They still had a few more layers to go, but bystanders had come to help them dig out the boy. As they worked together to free the bionic, a thought crossed Bree's mind. _I never realized how much they accepted us for who we are_, the bionic female thought as she clawed at the cement blocks.

* * *

"_Be careful, guys," Mr. Davenport warned once they'd reached __their mission site. "It's highly unstable. The building could crumble at any moment. Make sure to get everyone out and remove any explosives that were missed," he ordered. They all nodded._

"_Bree, go find any explosives. Adam, help me look for people and explosives," Chase ordered. Chase turned to Leo. "Leo, I need you to find where the rupture was caused and find out if any of the pipelines that hold gases broke." Leo nodded and started looking around the building as everyone looked for their assigned quests._

* * *

Once they had finally reached the last layer, they could see the red of the mission suit. Bree removed the last block of cement, revealing his impaled leg. She let out a cry as her hand flew to her mouth. "Mr. Davenport, a steel rod's impaled his leg. What do we do?" she asked. She heard him sigh as he debated on whether he should have them remove the steel rob or not. "Mr. Davenport!"

"Bree, very carefully, remove his leg from the rod then apply pressure to both opening of the wound. Get him to the transport immediately. They picked him up and carried him to the transport helicopter, gently placing him on the longer seat.

* * *

They rushed him into the lab, placing him on the table that was already put in place. Tasha came running into the lab, her hands over her mouth as tears flowed down her face. "My Baby!" she cried out as she rushed to the table. It was only minutes until he told them. Mr. Davenport sighed and looked to the three original bionic teenagers.

"I'm sorry, guys. But Leo's gone." They all stared at each other with tears in their eyes. Tasha kept her gaze on her son's dead body. He had suffocated under all of the cement. He took in too much dust and not enough oxygen. They got to him too late. It only take one mission to change the course of your life.

* * *

**Hey, guys. So I know this was really short but I wrote it without re-reading or editing it at 10 at night. I'm supposed to be in bed by 9. Ha ha ha. Stupid middle school. Anyways, I don't really see any fanfics about Leo. Especially one-shots. SO I decided to make this short little one-shot. Who did you guys think it was originally? Adam? Chase? I wasn't planning on it being Leo but I thought, "Eh. Why the hell not?" So, here is my "masterpiece." Until Friday for the Secrets Series.**

_**Gotta Run!**_

**~Kay**


End file.
